The present invention relates to an improved device for transferring soft cake-shaped products from a first to a second conveyor, and more particularly to a device for transferring successively manufactured soap cakes from an unidirectionally and continuously moved delivery conveyor of a soap manufacturing machine to an unidirectionally stepwise moved feeding conveyor of a soap wrapping machine.
After molding, the still soft soap cakes are laid down, by means making part of the manufacturing machine, onto the delivery conveyor of the same manufacturing machine and, from said later conveyor, transferred onto the feeding conveyor of the wrapping machine.
The time lapsed between the molding of the cakes and the transferring of the same onto the wrapping machine feeding conveyor is very short and, in any case, not long enough to allow the cakes to harden.
The transferring operation of the still soft soap cakes from one to another conveyor has to be carried out with utmost delicacy, which is not the case for the conventional transfer devices.
The drawbacks of said conventional transfer devices is that they subject the still soft cakes, in particular, to impacts which cause damages of the cakes and slow down the production with consequent undue increase of the cost and waste of material.